Friendships's Limits
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Summery: Tyson has a secret but doesn’t tell instead he asks and finds out the Beybreakers aren’t as open as you think….


Summery: Tyson has a secret but doesn't tell instead he asks and finds out the Beybreakers aren't as open as you think…

**Summery:**** Tyson has a secret but doesn't tell instead he asks and finds out the Beybreakers aren't as open as you think….**

It was a normal day at the Granger Residents and everybody went down to the Dojo kitchen to take a break as Ray began to cook.

Everybody was the same… well almost. Tyson Granger the well know Champion of the BEGA World tournament was having slight issues of himself.

In a world like this, people had learned to get along with the different but at lest 30 percent of people still are prejudges of Homosexuals, Blacks, other cultures and more…. Tyson sighed as he thought of telling his teammates, Tyson Granger was gay…

He been attracted to Kai more than once, as for his sexuality was quite unknown to Tyson himself. But Kai had so many problems that drove him mad he didn't know why he'd felt these feelings towards him.

And being gay didn't give you a raider of gay people… Tyson sighed again; it wouldn't had been bad though: Straight people get it _easy._ "Hey man.. that was awfully tiring than normal what you say?" Max commented, Tyson Sighed and responded "Yeah… Sourpuss went hell on streak with us."

Kai had made them do 20 laps, 45 pushups, 30 Beyblade snipping shots test and 7 times of play fights. Tyson was famish and tired but he already awoken late once… Kai would kill him at sight of drowsiness.

Overhearing Ray saying "Kai, common… if you continue this, you might as well kill us all off. We're dead and tired, let's take a break." Tyson smiled in victory, he knew the only person to talk to Kai was Ray so he could only hope… Max looked at him curiously.

"Fine…" Kai responded as he began to sit on his leg. At the same moment Tyson did a little victory dance inside his head. They both walked into the kitchen with Max still staring at Tyson as-if he gone mad and curiosa at the same time before pouting in frustration.

Ray noticing his looked asked Max "What's wrong with you, Max?" Max turned his head and said nothing. Tyson took a drink of Coke and thought 'Talk about being PMS…'

"So since we're here waiting… what to talk about?" said Ray as he already let the food cook. Tyson and Max blink as Kai did nothing… "Beyblade?" First suggested Tyson dumbly. Max shrugged saying "Nothing really new… But… I heard Mariam is still up for grabs." Ray gave Max an are-you-crazy-look "Yeah… well she isn't my type."

They continued to talk about girls, skillz, bladders and school here and there before Tyson asked "Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" Ray shrugged his shoulder and gave a kind smile asking "What is it Tyson?"

Tyson laugh nervously and asked "Well… since it's such a big thing, I was wondering what you think of gays and lesbians."

A moment a silence filled the room… not exactly what Tyson was hoping for but… "It's really wrong… it kind of disturbs me to think about to be honest. I mean what the hell is it about dating some-one with the same gender with you… I mean… Don't you find it disgusting?" Ray said out of all the people he could come to imagine.

Max nodded "I prefer not to say it, since people going all and all about how **we're** wrong and not them. I mean, what the fuck? I'm not religious or anything but it's kind of wrong in all humanity terms, if ever saw a man and a man kiss…. Urg, it's just disturbing!!"

Kai open one eye and said "Hmm… I agree. I'm surprise I thought you all were gay supporters, heh."

Tyson just stayed silent, though he was nervously inside… he asked again "and if he was your friend?" Everybody turned to him like he was a disease… "Again, I would be disgusted. Hesh.. it even makes me more paranoid then I am now." Max said with everybody sharing the same thoughts.

Tyson felt like he was going to vomit… but he stopped himself and pretended to be fine with it. 'So much through Thick and Thin… God…' Ray with enough logic (other than Kai) asked "Why you asked this? Are _you_ gay…?" Tyson raised his eyebrow and said "Just because I ask this question you presume I'm gay. That's great guy! Do you ever see me checking ever man's whatever make them attracting-ness?!" He spat the words with sarcasm.

He acted fooled them and finished them off with "And anyway I was just curiosa because It's been talked about here and there, so I was just wondering… and Tala's gay just so you know…"

Tyson never hated himself more than that; tattle-taling on a noble enemy (or as much as you can call "noble").

But he couldn't risk it… not his friendship or his acceptance. Kai looked shocked before growling and becoming cold again. Beep! The sound of the beeper went off and Ray happily got up and said "Lunch is ready!"

Max and Tyson cheered, though in truth Tyson was afraid… he simply didn't know what to do, he frowned as he had a long way to go of finding out what he wanted but he was sure of one thing he was not going to lose he's friend over something so… stupid?

**IF anyone**** else is gay you will not know… and this is not "Homophobic actually I'm secretly gay" common now that's just stupid. and yeah.. the detailing and grammer suck... idk why but lately i'm unable to write for some reason**

**PlEaSe ReViEw and ToUcH tHe Oh MiGhTy PuRpLe BuTton **


End file.
